Charmed On Hold
by CandyCaneKisses101
Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a little sister that went them on the trip to find their father, well this is Rebekah "Bekka" Mary Winchester, and her journey. Suckish Summary but please read, and review, Rated T for mild swearing, I don't own anything just Bekka! I changed the name from Liliana to Rebekah
1. Pilot

_**Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a little sister that went them on the trip to find their father, well this is Rebekah "Bekka" Mary Winchester, and her journey.**_

_**Portrayed by Ashley Benson**_

_**Outfits are on my profile.**_

* * *

_**Lawrence, Kansas, 16 years ago**_

_A beautiful women named Mary Winchester, walked into her daughter Lila nursery carrying her two sons in each arm, Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam was six, and Dean had just turned ten"._

_"Come on, let's go say goodnight to your baby sister," She said flipping on the lights, and sat down Sam and Dean, they both ran up to the crib, and saw a beautiful baby girl with blonde wavy hair, and grey eyes, she inherited from her mother, sleeping peacefully._

_"Good night Rebekah," They both said, and kissed her forehead._

_Mary chuckled softly, before placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead as well, "Goodnight, my little Angle."_

_"Hey Dean, and Sam." John Winchester said, as leaned against the doorway looking at them, both boys whipped their heads around._

_"Daddy!" They cheered, and ran up to hug him; he caught both of them, and lifted them up in his arms._

_"Hey, boys."_

_"What do you to think? Do you think Bekka's ready to toss around a football with us yet?" He asked, looking between his sons, who both shook their heads widely._

_"No, daddy," Dean said._

_"You got them?" Mary asked walking up to them, rubbing her sons backs a bit._

_"I got them," John smiled, and they both hugged him again._

_John looked over at his beautiful daughter,_

_"Sweet dreams, honey."_

_He walked out, and flipped the lights off._

_Baby Rebekah woke up, and looked up at the pink mobile above her, that started spinning, her Minnie Mouse clock started ticking faster, and her Minnie Mouse nightlight started flickering on and off._

_In Mary and John's bed room, Mary woke up to the sound of Rebekah's crying over the baby monitor. She flipped on the lights, and asked tiredly, "John?" She sat up, and sighed when she saw John wasn't there._

_She walked over to Rebekah's room, and saw a figure, standing over her._

_"John? Is Rebekah hungry?" She asked._

_"Shh," The figure said quietly._

_"Okay," She said and headed down stairs, to get the bottle, as she walked down the hallway she noticed the lights flickering._

_She tapped it a couple of times, before it went back to normal._

_"Hmm," She hummed._

_She started walking back down stairs, but heard Indistinct voices on the television down stairs, she tilted her head, as she looked over at the television, and saw her husband John sleeping on the rocking chair._

_She ran back upstairs, into little Rebekah's room, "Rebekah!" She shouted, as she entered the room, and yelled._

_In the living room John's eyes snapped open, as he heard her wife scream, "Mary!" He shouted, as he ran upstairs too little Rebekah's room. "Mary?" He asked, as he swung the door open, and looked over to baby Rebekah who was cooing, he walked over to baby Rebekah's crib, "Hey, hon." Rebekah smiled up at him._

_John saw a blood drip onto her Minnie Mouse pillow, he reached over to touch, but more dripped on his knuckles, he looked up, and saw his wife Mary pinned up to the ceiling, and gash across her stomach._

_"No, Mary!" John shouted, frighten, stumbling back to the floor._

_Mary burst into flames, and Rebekah started crying in fright._

_John got up, and grabbed baby Rebekah, and ran out of the room._

_"Daddy!" Dean exclaimed, and holding on to a frighten Sam._

_John handed baby Rebekah over to Dean, "Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now, Dean, now!"_

_Dean ran down the stairs, and outside, while John ran back to Rebekah's room._

_"Mary!" He shouted shielding his face, from the flames._

_Dean and Sam ran out of the house, Dean was holding Rebekah, as close to him, as possible, so he wouldn't drop her. They both looked up, at Rebekah's nursery that was still burning._

_"It's alright, Beks," Sam said looking over at his baby sister, who was still crying._

_John then came running out of the house, and scooped up all his children, and ran away from the burning house._

_Later on, the fireman came, and hosed down the house, the three boys all looked at the house, sadly, and Sam looked over at, the crying Rebekah._

**Stanford University, Present day, night-time,**

**Rebekah's POV,**

"Dean?" I asked, as Dean was trying to break in Sammy's window, "Why the hell don't we just knock like normal people?"

Dean looked back at me, "Because, who the hell would open their doors, at 4:30 am? Plus it's more fun, doing it this way," He smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him.

He managed to open Sam's window, and I rolled my eyes before waiting a couple of minutes, after all the banging stop, I took bobby pin, out of my hair, and picked lock, Sam's door.

"Dean?" I heard Sam asked, and I walked over to their voices, and leaned against the doorway, and smirked when I saw Sammy pinned to the floor, by Dean, Dean chuckled, "You scared the crap out of me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Then, Sam pinned down Dean, when he was getting up, Dean chuckled, "Or not, get off me."

"Dean, where's Beks? And what the hell are you doing here?" Sammy rushed.

"I'm right here," I smirked still leaning against the doorway.

"-And I was looking for a beer." Dean cut in.

"Sam?" I heard a female's voice asked, and the lights turned on, I pushed myself, of the door way, and rushed over next to Dean.

I looked over at her, and saw she had blonde curly hair, and was wearing a smurf shirt.

"Jess, hey," Sam said looking over at her, and back at us, "Dean, Rebekah, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait your siblings, Dean, and Rebekah?" She asked, smiling a bit, and I nodded.

"I love the smurfs," Dean said pointing at her. "You know I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

I rolled my eyes at Dean.

"Just, let me put something on," She said, Dean shook his head.

"No, no. No, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously." I sighed, and smacked him upside the head; Dean glared at me a little bit.

I smiled softly over at Jessica,

"Sorry, but we gotta steal your boyfriend, away for a bit."

"-So, we can talk some private family business," Dean cut in, "But nice meeting you."

"No," Sam said suddenly, and walked over to Jessica's side, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

I inwardly rolled my eyes, at him.

"Okay," Dean smirked, "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a "Miller's time" Shift." Sam said, "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean and I exchanged identical looks, and I sighed looking over at Sammy.

"I don't think you're quite getting it," I said, and Sammy looked over at me, "Dad's on a hunting trip, and we haven't had any contact with him, in a few days."

Sam's eyes widen, "Jess, excuse us."

"I mean, come on, you two can't just break in the middle of the night, and except me to hit the rode with you guys." Sam said as we walked down, his apartment's stairs.

"Why not?" I asked whipping around and glaring at him, "Dad's missing, Sam."

Dean stopped, and placed a hand on my shoulder, and shook his head.

I sighed, and started walking down the stairs.

"You're not hearing us, out Sammy. Dad's missing and we need your help to find him." Dean said, as we continued to walk down the stairs.

"You remember that Poltergeist in Amherst, or the Devil's Gate in Clifton? He was missing then, too." Sam went on, "He's always missing, and he's always fine."

We stopped again, at the bottom of the stairs, and I shook my head, "Not for this along, without any contact."

"Now are you gonna come with us or not?" Dean asked.

"I'm not," Sam answered.

"And why not?" I asked tilting my head.

"I swore I was done hunting for good," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad," Dean scoffed.

We started walking again.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me .45,"

"And your point is?" I asked.

"I was 9 years old. He was supposed to say, 'Don't be afraid of the dark.'"

"'Don't be afraid of the dark?'" I scoffed at the idea.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked, "Of course, you should be afraid. You know what's out there."

"Yeah I know, but still-the way we grew up after mom was killed."

I immediately looked down, sadly.

"And dad's obsession to find her the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We saved, a ton of people doing it," I reminded him.

Sam scoffed, and looked between Dean and I, "You think mom would have wanted this for us?"

We walked outside, and over to Dean's car.

"The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets?" He looked over at me, "And melting them into arrows? Man, Dean, Rebekah, we were raised like warriors."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"Are you gonna live some apple-pie life? Some normal frigging life?" I scoffed/asked.

"Is that it?" Dean cut in.

"No, not normal. Safe."

I rolled my eyes, "Sammy, nothing is gonna be safe, not in our would."

"That's why you ran away," Dean scoffed.

"I was just going to college," He looked over at me, "Something you should do."

I scoffed again.

"It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone," Sam went on.

"Yeah, well Dad's in trouble now, and he need our help." I said, "He's not dead either, we can feel it," I said glancing at Dean, and then Sam.

"We can't do this alone," Dean finished.

"Yes, you can." Sam said, looking between us.

"Yeah," Dean said looking down, "Well, we don't want to."

Sam sighed, "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened his trunk, and there was a bunch of weapons, that we fight demons with, but the bow and arrow, is my strongest weapon.

"Alright, let's see." Dean muttered, "Where the hell did I put that thing?" He asked himself.

"So when dad left, why didn't you two go with him?" Sammy asked.

"We were doing our own gig," I answered for us.

"It was this voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean informed,

"Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, I'm sixteen, and Dean's twenty six, we can handle ourselves."

"Alright, he we go." Dean said, pulling a piece of paper, from a folder, "So dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop, just outside of Jericho, California." Dean said, handing Sam, the paper.

"An, just about a month of ago, this guy, they found, his car, but he just disappeared out of know where," I cut in. "Completely, M.I.A,"

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, well, here's another one in April." Dean said, handing him more sheets, "Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92,"

"Ten, in the past twenty years." I said looking at Sam,

"All men, all the same 5-miles stretch of road." Dean cut in,

"-And it's going on, more, and more."

"-So dad went to go dig around,"

"-And that was around three weeks ago, maybe more."

"-And we haven't heard anything from him since, which is bad enough."

I grabbed a cell phone from Dean's trunk, "And we get this voice-mail, yesterday."

I put the voice-mail on speaker.

"Dean, and Rebekah, something is starting to happen." Dad's voice said over the phone, "I think it serious, I need to try to figure out what's going on. Be very careful Dean, and make sure Bekka's safe. We're all in danger."

I sighed, and turned it off, when it ended.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sammy asked.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean asked.

I looked back at the phone, "So, Dean and I slowed the message down and ran it through, a GoldWave," I informed Sammy, "We took out the hiss, and we got this." I replayed the message.

"I can never go home," A female's voice said,

"Never go home," Sammy repeated, and I nodded.

Dean shut his trunk, and turned towards Sam.

"You know, in almost two years, we've never bothered you, never asked for anything-"

"-And you never called and we never called you on my sixteenth, or thirteenth birthday" I cut in.

Sam sighed, looking away, and looked back at us, "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you two find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday." I tilted my head at him, "Just wait here," Sam said, as he headed back to his apartment, and I went to sit in the back of Dean's impala, and plugged my head phones in.

I fell asleep, when Sam got back, and we took off.  
I woke up in the morning, and looked out the window. We were at a gas station.

"Hey you two want breakfast?" I heard Dean asked.

"Sure," I answered sticking my head out the window.

Dean, tossed me a breakfast sandwich, and I ate it gladly.

"No thanks," Sammy denied, "So how'd you pay for that stuff? Do you, Beks, and Dad still running on credit-card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career."

"-Beside, all we do, is apply," I cut in, "Not our problem, if they keep sending us cards."

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, "And what names did you write, on the application this time?"

"Uh, funny you asked, Burt Aframian, and his children, Hector, and Sasha, but we got three cards, out of it." I answered.

"Sounds about right," Sammy snickered, as Dean got in the car. "I, swear man. You got to update your cassette-tape collection."

"Why?" Dean and I asked in unison.

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes, and two Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica?" Dean took away a cassette tape from Sam, "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

I smirked, and snickered at that.

"House rules, Sammy," Dean told him.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole," Dean and I said in unison.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"

I scoffed.

Dean, blasted the music, "Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud."

I burst out laughing, then, and we hit the road again.

Sam got off the phone, as Dean kept driving, "Alright, so there's no one matching Dad's at the hospital or the morgue. So that's something, I guess."

I looked up at the rode, and saw a bunch of cop cars, "Hey, look ahead." I pointed at the cop cars.

Dean pulled over, and looked back at me, "Stay in the car."

"But-" I started too protested, before Dean cut me off.

"Stay in the car," I huffed, as he and Sammy got out, and I watched them talk to the police men, for a couple of minutes, and then they came back in the car.

"So we're looking for a girl named Amy?" I asked, as we walked down the street.

"Yup, and I bet'cha that's her," Dean said looking up ahead to a girl in a brown coat, hanging up missing person posters.

"Yeah," Sam and I agreed.

"Hi, are you Amy?" I asked, as we walked up to her.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Well, they're his uncles Sam and Dean, and I'm cousin Rebekah, Troy told us a lot about you," I lied.

She turned towards us.

"He never mentioned you to us."

"Well, that's Troy, I guess." Dean chuckled, "We're not around much. We're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him, too, and we're kind of asking around," Sam started.

"Hey are you okay," A Goth chick asked, walking up to Amy.

"Yeah," Amy answered.

"Um, would you mind, if we asked a couple questions?" I asked.

"I was on the phone with Troy," Amy said, as we sat at a table in a diner, "He was driving home, he said he would call me right back, and he never did."

I gave her a sympathetic, "Well, when you were talking to him, did you hear anything...I don't know...Abnormal...or weird?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing I can remember."

"Here's the deal, ladies," Dean cut in, "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right, so if you heard anything..."

Amy and her friend glanced at each other, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, it just I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy's friend said,

"What do they talk about?" All three of us said in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend, this one girl, she got murdered out on centennial like decades ago," Amy's friend said, "Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever."

The three of us glances at each other for a moment.

We sat at a library, next to a computer, where Dean was having no luck, looking up, what was wrong with this place.

"Let me try," Sam said as he reached for the mouse, Dean slapped his hand away.

"I got it,"

Sam pushed him out of the way, and sat in front of the computer, and started typing.

"Dude, you're such a control freak." Dean said,

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths right?" Sammy asked, I nodded,

"Yeah, so?"

"Maybe it's not murder?" He suggested, and I realized where he was going with this.

"Suicides," I said, looking at the computer.

"Exactly," He sighed, as he typed in "Female Suicides Centennial Highway."

I leaned forward, looking at the computer as Sam read aloud:

"This was 1981, Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, and drowned in the river."

"Did it say, why, though?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam grimaced. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911, her two kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a second, when she comes back, they aren't breathing, and they died. Our babies were gone and Constance couldn't bear it," said her husband, Joseph Welch."

I looked at the picture of the bridge, and it looked exactly like, the one in town here, "Guys, does that bridge look familiar to you?"

We waited until nighttime, and we left to go to the bridge.

Dean pulled up, and we got out, I had a gun hidden in my leather jacket, and a silver dagger hidden in my high-heels, I felt so bad-ass, most girls my age would be at home, talking on the phone with their best-friend, and gossip about boys.

"So this is where Constance took the Swan dive," Dean said looking over the bridge.

"So, Dad would've been here right?" I asked.

"Well, He's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him." Dean said,

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find him," Dean said, "It might take a while."

"Dean, I told you I've got to get back by-"

"Monday, we know, and you'll make it." I reassured him.

"Right, the interview." Dean sighed.

"Yeah," Sammy said.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Dean asked, "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer, marry your girl?"

"Maybe, why not?" Sammy asked.

"Does Jessica know the entire truth about you?" I asked, "I mean, does she know about hunters?"

"No, and she's not ever going to know," Sammy answered, coldly.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean scoffed, and I moved out of their way, "You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but you're gonna have to face up to who you really are."

"Who is that?" Sammy asked.

"One of us," Dean answered.

"No, I'm not like the both of you. This is not going to be my life."

"Well, you have a responsibility.

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam asked, "You know if it weren't for pictures and me, Rebekah wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back."

Dean shoved him up against a bridge rail, "Don't talk about her like that," He threaten.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" I shouted, stepping between them, "Fighting isn't gonna bring us closer to finding Dad," I looked between them; Dean looked down at me, before backing off, of Sammy.

I sighed, and looked up ahead, and saw a girl in a white dress, standing on the side of the bridge, about to jump, "No!" I shouted, running up to her, but it was too late, she jumped off.

"She's gone," I said looking into the water.

We all heard Dean's impala engine start up, and his lights turned on.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked, Dean pulled something out of his pocket, and I saw it was car keys.

The tires squealed, and it started to come at us, fast.

We started running away from it, "Come on, Dean. Let's go! Go!"

I felt Sammy grab my arm, and pulled me over the bridge with him, and I grabbed on to the rail, after a few minutes, Sammy got up, and then helped me up over the rail, and back onto the bridge.

"You, alright?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

I started to panic, "Dean!" I shouted looking down, and I saw him crawl out of the water, completely covered in mud, head-to-toe.

"What!" He yelled back.

"Are you alright?" Sammy asked.

Dean, got back up the bridge, and I smirked, "Well, you smell fantastic, is that new cologne?" I asked sarcastically.

Dean glared at me, "Shut up," He muttered, before walking over to his car, I followed him.

"Car alright?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah whatever she did to it, it seems alright now," Dean sighed, "That Constance chick-what a bitch!" He yelled out, and I snickered.

"Well she doesn't want us digging around that for sure," Sammy said, as we sat on top of the hood, "Dude, you smell like a toilet," Sammy said wrinkling his nose.

I waited outside, listening to Paramore, waiting as Sam, and Dean, got our motel room.

They came back out; Dean looked a little strained, "What is it?" I asked, removing my headphones.

"C'mon," Dean said, "Dad was here."

My eyes widen, and I hopped off the impala's hood, and we entered Dad's old motel room, I picked the lock with my trusty bobby pin.

The room, looked like a Tornado been here.

I looked around for a bit, and saw some salt on the floor, which made sure the demons or whatever would stay out.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least," Dean said.

I bent down, and touched the salt, "its salt," I informed them.

"Cat's-eye shells." Sam thought out loud,

I nodded, "Yeah, he was worried, trying to keep something out."

I sighed, and looked over at Dean who was looking at some pictures on the wall,

"What do you got here?" Sam asked, as we walked up to him.

"Centennial highway victims," I squinted my eyes, getting a clearer vision, I need glasses badly.

"I don't get it," Sammy said, "I mean different men, different jobs, age, and ethnicities."

Something popped up in my head, "She was wearing white, right?" I asked looking over at other pictures that had old legends on them, "Well, it had to be the women in white," I turned my glaze onto a place of paper, and my thoughts were correct, "Dad figured it out to."

"What do you mean?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"He found the same article we did, Constance Welch; she's a woman in white."

"You sly dogs," Dean said turning his back to the victim papers, "Alright, so if we're dealing with a women in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroy it."

Sam walked over by me, and stared at the article, "She might have another weakness,"

"No, Dad would want to make sure of it. He'd dig her up; does it say where she was buried?" Dean asked.

Sam and I shook our heads, "No, not that I can tell." Sammy sighed, "If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband."

"-If he's even alive," I cut in.

"Alright, why don't you two if you can find an address?" Dean suggested, but it was more like an order.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up,"

"Hey, Dean, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad-I'm sorry."

Dean raised his hands up, stopping him, "No chick flick moments,"

I smirked, "Alright, jerk." Sammy scoffed.

"Bitch," Dean smirked, and went to the bathroom, and it finally felt like it was getting back to normal.

I played on my phone, while Sam checked his voice mails, Dean came back out, "Hey, I'm gonna grab a little something's to eat, the diner down at the street. You guys want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said, not looking away from my phone.

"No," Sammy said.

"Aframian's buying."

"Mnh-mnh" Sammy said shaking his head.

Sam got an incoming call, and he answered in, "What?"

Probably from Dean, Sammy stood up, and looked at me, "What about you?" He asked Dean.

He sighed, and hung up, "We gotta go, now."

I nodded grabbing my jacket, and we snuck out.

"Hi, uh, are you Joesph Welch?" Sam, asked as Joesph, we think, opened the door.

"Yeah," He said with a nod.

We started walking with him, and Sam handed him a picture, of us when we were younger Dean looked about fourteen, Sammy was about ten, and I looked about four, I still had the same wavy blonde hair back then as I do now.

"Yeah, that's him he was older, but that's him," Joesph said, talking about our dad, and I bit my lip nervously, he handed the picture back to Sammy, "He came by three or four days ago, said he was a reporter."

"That sounds about right," I said nodding my head.

"We're working on a story together." Joesph glanced at me, and asked:

"Aren't you a little young to be a reporter?"

"She's an intern," Sammy butted in.

"Well, I don't know." He sounded a bit skeptical, "What the hell kind of story you're working on, the questions he asked me."

"About your late wife, Constance?" Sam asked, and I nudged him.

"He asked me where she was buried," Joesph said, looking between us.

"And where is that again?" Sam urged, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What, I got to go through these twice?" He asked glaring at us.

"It's fact checking, if you don't mind."

"In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge,"

"Why did you move?" I asked softly, giving him a sincere look,

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died," Joesph glared at me.

"Did you by chance, ever marry anyone, after Constance?" I asked.

"No way," He said immediately, "Constance, she was the love of my life, prettiest women I ever known."

"So you guys had a very happy marriage?" I asked.

Joesph hesitated, "Definitely,"

"Well, that should do it, thanks for your time" Sammy said, and I went back to the car, but it looked like he and Joesph got into a little fight.

Sammy got into the car and slammed his door,

"What happened?"

"Just a little disagreement," He answered, before we drove away from Joesph Welch's house.

I called 911 on my phone, so Dean could bust out, and then he called me.

"Fake 911 call, Bekka? You're getting more and more like me by the day," I could practically see him smirking through the phone.

"I know and it scares me, and you're welcome by the way."

"Listen; put your phone on speaker, 'cause we all gotta talk."

I put it on speaker,

"So, the husband was unfaithful." Sam said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"-So, we are totally dealing with a woman in white," I cut in.

"She's buried behind her old house, so that would've been dad's next stop," Sammy finished.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean asked.

"I can't figure out why he hasn't destroyed the corpse yet," Sammy went on.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you two. He's gone Dad left Jericho."

"What?" I asked in disbelief,

"How do you know?" Sammy asked.

"I've got his journal," Dean sighed

My eyes widen, "Dad never goes anywhere without his journal," I stated.

"Yeah, well he did this time."

"What did his journal say?" I asked.

"Same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates," Sammy realized, "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet," Dean said.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sammy asked.

I looked up ahead, and saw the women in white standing right in front of us, "Sam!" I screamed.

"Whoa!" Sam yelled in shock, and slammed on his brakes fast, we went right through her, and she disappeared.

"Take me home," A cold female voice said, from the backseat, and I jerked my head back, and saw Constance, "Take me home," She ordered.

"No," Sam said, and I saw him tighten his grip on the steering wheel, the car doors locked by themselves, and I began to panic trying to pry them open, but it was no use, I inhaled, and exhaled trying to calm down, not letting it sense my fear.

The car started to go down the road, by itself, and it drove to her old house, and the car shut off.

"Don't do this," Sam said.

"I can never go home," She whispered.

"You're scared to go home," He said, and the passenger door opened, and the goes thrown me out of the car, and I hit my head, on a tree trunk hard.

"Are you okay?" I heard Dean's voice next to me, and I looked up at him, and nodded slowly, "Damn it your heads bleeding, but not too severe."

"Stupid, bitch," I muttered clutching my head.

Dean helped me up, and he pointed a gun towards the stupid Constance bitch, Sammy need our help.

Dean shot, but it only hit the window.

Sam was able to turn the car on, and I heard him say, "I'm taking you home."

He pressed on it, and went through the frigging house, I mean c'mon Sammy, Dean's gonna kill you if you hurt is impala.

Dean and I ran up to the house, I pulled my gun from my jacket.

"You okay?" Dean asked, as we opened Dean's car door, to helped Sam out.

"Can you move?" I asked.

"Yeah, help me." Sam groaned, and we helped him out, just like he asked.

Constance looked up at us, from a picture she was holding, and a dresser pinned us against Dean's car.

We all groaned at the impact.

The electricity started crackling, and we all glanced up the starts.

"You've come home to us mommy," They spoke in unison.

The kids then grabbed her from behind, and they melted into the floorboards, the dresser stopped pinning us, and we pushed it away, and we walked over there hesitantly

"So, this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said, pointing with his foot, at the puddle of water.

"That's why she could never go home; she was too scared to face them." Sammy said,

"You've found her weak spot, nice work Sammy," Dean said, and slapped his back.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Sammy laughed, "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

I snickered.

"Hey, saved your ass," Dean defended himself, smiling a bit, and walked over to his 1964 impala, and inspected it, "I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

So, the impala wasn't hurt badly, and we left town, and I fell asleep on the way.

I walked around Sammy's apartment...wait what am I doing here?

"Jess? Are you home?" I saw Sammy walking through, into his apartment, I saw Sammy take a cookie of a plate, and took a bit of it, I followed him upstairs, and he threw his stuff on the floor, and he flopped on his bed, I looked up, when Sammy felt blood drip on his forehead, and he looked up and saw Jess, pinned to the ceiling, and blood dripping from her stomach "No!" Was the last think I heard before waking up?

I opened my eyes, and saw Sammy wasn't here, I started freaking out.

"Dean where's Sammy?" I asked urgently.

"I just dropped him off at his apartment two minutes ago, why?"

"We have to go back now!" I shouted, I think my dream might be real.

"Why?" He asked, glancing back,

"Sam's in trouble, we have gone back!" I shouted again

"Wait how do you know?"

"I just do! Go back Dean!"

"Fine!" He shouted, and did a U-turn.

He sped back to Sam's apartment, and I jumped out of the car, and ran up to Sam's apartment.

"No!" I heard him shout, and I barged inside, and ran to his room, dragging him out, just as Jessica went into flames.

Dean followed us from behind, and I pushed him outside to Dean's impala, and called 911.

"How did you know Sam was in trouble?" Dean whispered over to me, as Sam went to Dean's trunk,

"I don't know..." I answered honestly, and we walked over to Sam who was loading a pistol, and threw it back into the trunk, he looked over at us.

"We got work to do,"

A/N: I finally finished this chapter, please review since I spent almost all week on this, and I know this has been done multiple of times, but I'm gonna add my own twist into it, and no Sam won't have visions just Rebekah, that's one of my twist from, many other story, were both of them had visions, oh and her outfits will either be on my profile, or my polyvore account which is named CandyCaneKisses101, and I'm sorry if the grammars bad in this chapter, but that's because my Microsoft word crashed, and I had to fix it.


	2. Wendigo

_**Summary: What if Sam and Dean had a little sister that went them on the trip to find their father, well this is Rebekah "Bekka" Mary Winchester, and her journey.**_

_**Portrayed by Ashley Benson**_

_**Outfits are on my profile.**_

* * *

We were on the road again, after a week, since we stayed for Jess's funeral, but I feel like it was kind of my fault, I mean she died the same way mom did, and mom died in my nursery...I had a Vision I guess about her death, and I was too late, but Sam and Dean don't know about it...Well Dean...is really suspicious, though he hasn't said a word about it.

I leaned my head against the backseat window, and Sammy jerked awake, probably another nightmare.

"Sammy, are you alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Total lie,

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked.

Sammy cleared his throat, but stayed silent...so that's a yes...

"Want to drive for a little?" We both whipped our heads over at him; he lets no one drive his car!

Sammy chuckled, "In your whole life, you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to, never mind." Dean shrugged it off,

"Look, guys, I know your both worried about me, I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

I tried my hardest not to scoff at that, but I small on did escaped my lips.

Sam grabbed a map and looked down, "Alright, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction," Dean notified him.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon," I sighed, and chewed on my bottom lip, it was a bad habit, I have.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week, and we came up with nothing." Dean sighed,

"I know you want to find Jessica's killer..."

"But we got to find Dad first," Sammy cut me off.

"Dad disappearing and this think showing up again after 15 years? It's no coincidence."

"Dad will have answers, he always does, and he'd know what to do," I cut in.

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us, this black water ridge..."

"Yeah, what so weird about it?" I asked, softly.

"There's nothing there, just woods."

I groaned, "If we have to camping for this hunt, kill me now!"

They just rolled their eyes at me.

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked.

We all glanced at each other

"So Black Water Ridge is pretty remote," Sammy started to say, "It's cut by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandon silver and gold mines all over the place..."

"Dude, check out the size of this friggin' bear," Dean said looking over at a picture of a bear.

I rolled my eyes at him, and Sam and I walked over by him.

"...And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area,"

"Well, it's not a nature hike, for one thing." I crossed my arms,

"You three aren't planning on going out to Black water Ridge, by any chance?" We all looked over at him.

"Oh. No, sir, we're environmental-study majors from U.C boulder, just working on a paper," I nodded in agreement with Sammy.

"Recycle, man." Dean chuckled, grinning.

"Bull," I glanced over at Sam, in the corner of my eye, "You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?"

"Yes, yes we are ranger...Wilkinson." Dean said, glancing at us.

Ranger Wilkinson chuckled, "Well, I will tell you exactly what I told her, her brother filled out a Back country Permit, saying he wouldn't be back from Black water until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?"

Dean and I shook our heads.

"Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will don't worry," I said crossing my arms.

"Well, that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean asked.

"That is putting it mildly," Ranger Wilkinson shook his head.

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that Black Country permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean said, and Ranger Wilkinson nodded his head, giving us a copy.

Well, that was easy.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled as we walked outside.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking over at him.

"The coordinates point to Black water Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find dad." Sammy went on, "Why even talk to this girl?"

"Well, I think we should." I spoke up, and Sam looked over at me, "I mean, shouldn't we find out, what we're dealing with, before walking straight in to what could be a trap possibly."

"What?" Sammy asked, glancing at Dean.

"Since when are you "Shoot first, ask questions later"?" Dean asked.

"Since now,"

I rolled my eyes, and got in the back seat.

We knocked on Hailey's door, and she answered, and we looked at her through the screen door, she looked about Dean's age maybe a little bit younger...She also had black curly hair, and grey eyes just like mine.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean; this is Sam, and Rebekah." Dean gestured between us, "Sam and I are rangers with the park services, and Rebekah is an intern. Ranger Wilkinson sent over, we wanted to ask you some questions, about your brother Tommy."

She scanned the three of us, "Let me see some I.D,"

"Oh," Dean said pulling out a fake I.D out of his pocket, "There you go."

"Come on in," She sighed, opening the screen door for us.

I walked in last and followed Sam and Dean.

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know if something's wrong?" Sam asked, as we walked into her kitchen.

"He checks in every day by cell, he e-mails photos, stupid little videos, but we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sammy suggested,

She glared at him a little before shaking her head, "He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could he have forgotten? I mean he might've if he was having too much fun," I spoke up.

The boy about my age glared at me, "He wouldn't do that."

"Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Hailey cut in.

"I know what you me," I said softly, and Dean looked over at me.

"Can I see the picture he sent you?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah," She said, and took out her laptop, "That's Tommy." She said, and showed us a video.

_"Hey, Hailey, day six, we're still out near Black water Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow."_

"We'll find your brother," Dean spoke up, "We're heading out to Black water Ridge first thing."

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Hailey said, and we all glanced over at her, "Look, I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

I have to admit, girl's got guts.

"I think I know how you feel," Dean said, and she looked up at her.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sammy asked, looking at the message.

"I still don't think you should be here." Sammy sighed, as we sat at the bar.

"Relax Sam," Dean said, "She's been coming to bars with me since she was fourteen,"

I nodded, "And plus I don't cause trouble. Just con guys for from their money."

Sammy rolled his eyes at me, "So, Black water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly, but, still this past April, two hikers went missing out there, they were never found." Sammy said, opening Dad's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year, authorities said it was a grizzly attack, and, again, in 1959, and again, before that in 1936."

"I have a feeling, this isn't a grizzly." I said, looking at Sam's laptop that he opened up.

"Every 23 years, just like clockwork. Okay, watch this, here's the clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop, check this out." He said, as he kept clicking the video, and I saw something ran past it, too fast to be human.

"Do it again," Dean said.

"That's three frames; it's a fraction of a second."

"-It's too fast to be human," I cut in.

"Exactly," Sam agreed with me, "Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean punched Sammy's arm, and we looked back at him.

"I told you something weird was going on."

I rolled my eyes at him,

"Yeah, I got one more thing." Sammy said, closing him Laptop, "In '59 one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid-barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Does, it say the kid's name?" I asked looking down at the paper in Sammy's hand.

Sammy looked at me.

"Look, Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It public record, I was a kid, my parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly?" I interrupted, "Are you sure, that's what attacked them?"

Mr. Shaw paused, and then slowly nodded his head hesitantly,

"The other people that went missing that year, those bears attack, too?" Dean asked, "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

He looked up at Dean and me, and took the cigarette out of his mouth, "I seriously doubt that, anyways I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did."

I knelt down by him, "Mr. Shaw you saw something didn't you? Something, abnormal...out of the ordinary? It frighten you didn't it? Tell us what you saw, because you wouldn't know who many things we saw in our past life times."

He sighed,

"Nothing, it moved too fast to see, it hid to well, and I heard it, though. A roar..."

I glanced up at Sam and Dean, then back to Mr. Shaw,

"...Like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sammy asked, and he nodded, "Got inside your tent?"

His eyes went bigger, as he glanced over at Sam, "It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Door you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive? I've been asking myself that ever since."

I looked down, and started playing with my thumbs.

"It gave me this, though. He pulled down his shirt, and showed us three long scars, that I only know of one monster so far that could do that, because I had the same thing happened, when I went on a hunting trip with Dad, it was a Wendigo, but I thought they were only in Minnesota? And Northern Michigan

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of Demon."

I glanced up at Sam and Dean, and then back at Mr. Shaw, "Thank you for your time."

We left, "Spirit and Demons don't have to unlock doors, and they just go through walls."

"Not all of them though," I spoke up, and they look over at me. "I think it's a Wendigo," I told them.

"Wendigo's are only in Minnesota woods, and Northern Michigan" Dean shook his head.

"I thought that to, but I have the same scars he does, but on my back."

"What?" Sam asked looking at me.

"I went on a hunting trip, in Minnesota with Dad once, and it came after me because I pissed it off, but Dad killed it before, it could kill me."

"It might be a skin walker though, maybe a black dog." Dean denied my suggestion.

We walked out to the back of Dean's car, and he opened the trunk, "We can't let that Hailey girl go out there."

I stood watch just in case someone, walked by, or something, and freaked out if they saw a bunch of weapons in a black car's trunk.

"What are we gonna tell her? She can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Yeah," Sam said, and Dean looked at him, and scoffed:

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

"Since when do we have to babysit in this job?" I asked,

"Finding Dad's not enough, as it is?" Sammy scoffed, and Dean glared at him, "What?"

"Nothing," He replied, and chucked they're duffle bag at him; I had my own bag, that was filled with Weapons/Make up/Clothes, but mostly weapons and clothes.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked.

"Apparently, this is all the Park Service could muster up." Hailey said looking back at him,

"Your rangers?" Roy asked,

"That's right, well actually Lila's an intern, but yeah." Dean said,

"And you're hiking in biker boots, and jeans?" Hailey asked.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts."

I walked up next to Ben, "Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Uh, hi?" He said almost as awkwardly as me.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Roy asked, "It's dangerous Back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam and I both looked over at Dean, "Believe me; I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother, that's all."

I walked up next to Sam, and we started hiking.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean said, as we walked deeper into the woods,

"Yeah, more than a little."

"Uh-huh, what kind of furry creatures do you hunt?" Dean asked.

"Mostly Bucks, sometimes bears."

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked, Roy stopped, and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What you doing, Roy?" Dean asked.

Roy bent down, and grabbed a stick, and pointed it at the ground, and Bear trap set off, and Roy looked up at Dean, smirking, "You should watch where you stepping...Ranger."

"It's a Bear trap," Dean chuckled, and we started walking again.

I stuck my head phones in, and listen to Guns and Roses, and kept walking as Hailey stopped Dean.

"This is its black water ridge," Roy said.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

Roy pulled out his GPS "35 and minus 111,"

Dean walked up to Sam and I, "Do you hear that?"

I nodded

"Nothing, not even crickets."

"I'm gonna go take a look around," I whipped my head over at Roy.

"I don't think you should go by yourself," I said, and he chuckled.

"That's sweet, but don't worry about me."

He walked in head of us, "Alright, everybody stays together." Dean stared at me, and I gave him, and Innocent smile, "Let's go,"

We started walking again before Roy shouted: "Hailey! Over here!"

We all rushed over there.

"Oh, my god."

"Looks like a grizzly." Sam said, and I examined the destroyed campsite, and saw blood splattered on the tent.

"Tommy?" Hailey asked, "Tommy! Tommy!" She shouted until Sam rushed up to her and shushed her, "Why?" She asked.

"Something might still be out there."

"Sam! Rebekah!" Dean shouted, and we walked over to where he was, and bent down.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite, but here, the tracks just vanish, it's weird."

We stood up again, "I tell you what. It's no Skin walker or black dog."

"Told you," I huffed crossing my arms.

We walked back over to the others.

"Is he still alive?" Ben asked walking up to me, and I looked over at him.

"Possibly, there's a chance he is."

"Help!" A man shouted, "Please! Somebody help me!"

I pulled .45 from my jacket, and started running with the others.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked, as we stopped.

"Everybody back to camp!" Sam ordered, and we all ran back to the campsite, and saw every bag was missing, except mine, which was still on my back, was gone.

"Our packs!" Hailey exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my Satellite phone," Roy muttered.

"You were smart, not leaving your bag with the rest of ours," Dean whispered over at me, and I smirked.

"What the hell's going on?"

"It's smart," I said, "Something wants to cut us off, so we can't get help, which is exactly why I didn't leave my bag unintended,"

"You mean someone; some nut job out there just stole all our gear."

Sam looked between Dean and me, "I need to speak with you two...In private."

We followed Sam away from the rest.

"Okay, let me see Dad's journal," I pulled his journal out of my bag, "Alright, I think Rebekah might be right," Sam said pointing to a picture, of a Wendigo.

"Come on, Wendigo's are in the Minnesota woods...Or in Northern Michigan. I never heard of one this far out."

"It could be possible though, everything matches it description," I sighed, "The claws, the mimicking human voice."

"Great, well then this is useless." Dean said, showing us his pistol.

Sam handed me back Dad's journal, and I stuck it back into my bag.

"We got to get these people to safety," We followed him back to camp, "Alright, listen up, it's time to go."

"Things, got a bit more complicated for us," I informed them,

"What?" Hailey asked in disbelief.

"Kids don't worry, whatever's out there I think I can handle it."

"Really?" I chuckled in disbelief, "Because, I've dealt with this thing before, and if you shoot it, it's just gonna get more pissed off, Sam's right we have to leave now."

Roy glared at us, "One, you're talking nonsense, two, you and your brothers are in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax," Dean told him.

"I knew we shouldn't have even have come here, in the first place, and now we're just trying to protect you." Sam said

"You, protect me? I was hunting in these woods when your Mommy was still kissing you good night." He said getting all up in Sam's face.

"Really?" Sammy asked in disbelief, "That thing out there is a damn-near-perfect hunter, and its smart then you." Sammy spat, "It's gonna hunt you down, and eat you alive, unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

He laughed, "You know you're crazy right?" Roy asked.

"Oh yeah? You ever-"

Dean and I pushed him away from him.

"Relax," I told him,

"Chill out," Dean ordered.

"Stop it everybody just stop," Hailey ordered, "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him."

Dean and Sam glanced over at me, and Dean glanced back at Hailey.

"It's getting late; this thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it not even in the need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?"

I followed Dean, as he drew Anasazi symbols, in the dirt.

"One more time that's...?" Hailey asked.

"Anasazi symbols, it's for our protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy laughed, "Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy," Dean said to Roy.

Dean and I walked over to Sam, and sat down on either side of him:

"You want to tell us what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked Sam.

"Guys..."

"No, you're not fine; you're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you," Dean sighed, "I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

Sam paused, "Dad's not here, I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

I sighed sadly, "Sammy, you might probably be right on that one."

"To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek," Dean said.

"Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road...Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" Sam asked, throwing his stick to the ground.

Dean and I exchanged looks, before Dean took the journal away from me, and sat on the opposite seat, facing Sam and I, and patted Dad's journal. "This is why...this book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about everything evil is in here, and he passed it down to us." Dean looked over at me, and then back to Sam, "I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You, know saving people, hunting things...The family business."

"That makes no sense," Sammy sighed.

"Sam, when has anything made sense to us?" I asked.

Sam looked between us, "Why-why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"Dad doesn't do things that easily, Sammy." I sighed,

"But the way I see it," Dean said, "Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"So do I," I cut in.

"Guys...No. I gotta find Dad, I gotta find Jessica's killer." Sammy looked like he was about to cry, "It's the only thing I can think about,"

"And we will find them Sam, I promise," I promised him.

"-But you have to listen to us, you've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you, you got to have patience, man."

"How do you two do it? How does Dad do it?"

I looked over at Ben, and Hailey, "Well, for starters, them."

Dean took over from there, "We mean we've figured out our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. It makes things a little bit more bearable," Dean finished and I smirked,

"I think we'll tell you what else helps..." Sammy and Dean looked over at me, "Killing as many of those sons of a bitches as we possibly can."

A small smile spread across his face.

"Help!" A male's voice shouted, and we stood up, and walked over to the others, Dean and I cocked our guns, "Help"

"It's trying to draw us out," Dean said, "Just stay cool, and stay put."

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked, sarcastically.

"Help!"

Dean and I glared at him.

We all heard growling,

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Dean said,

I heard Hailey trying to comfort Ben in the back ground, but I tried to stay focus on the Wendigo.

Something growled loudly, and ran passed us, and Hailey screamed.

Roy shot his gun.

"Roy, don't shoot, or you'll piss it off!" I warned.

Roy didn't listen, and kept shooting, "I hit it!" He called out, and jumped out of the magic circle.

"Roy, no!" Dean shouted. Dean looked at me, then at the other two, "Don't move!" He ordered, and I was annoyed, but stayed in the magic circle.

Dean and Sam came back, but no Roy...he was missing...Probably dead...

In the morning I sat next to Ben.

"Did it kill Tommy? The thing that took Roy?" He asked.

I shook my head sadly, "I don't know,"

"How do you know this stuff?" He asked.

I gulped, "My mom died when I was a baby, because of something like this, and we've been trying to find out what killed her ever since." I sighed, "It's kind of the family business."

Sam came back, "Hey," He said, and Hailey stood up, "So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And, I for one...want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

I looked over at Dean, and he glanced at me, and then back to Sammy, "Well, hell, you know I'm."

"So am I." I said, and stood up.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word; it means "Evil that devours."" Sammy said trying to explain it to Hailey and Ben.

"They're hundreds of years old."

"-Maybe thousands," I cut in, "Each one was once a man, and sometimes an Indian..."

"...Or other times a frontiersman, or a minor, or a hunter," Dean listed.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked.

"Well, it's always the same." Dean said, "During some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help, becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donnor Party," Ben spoke up.

"That's right," I nodded.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities-"

"Speed, strength, immortality," I interrupted Sam.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing." Dean said, "You're always hungry."

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked.

Dean looked between Sammy and me, before looking back at Hailey, "You're not gonna like it."

"Tell me," Hailey demanded.

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last a long winter without food. It hibernates for years at a time. When it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If you're brother's alive, it's keeping them somewhere dark, hidden, and safe, and we got to track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?" Hailey asked.

"Well, guns are useless, so are knifes," Dean said, "Basically...we got to torch the sucker." Dean said, pulling out his lighter fluid.

We hiked through the woods, "Dean, Lila!" Sam said, and we walked over there.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

We looked around at the bloody claw marks on the trees, and they were almost exactly like the ones on my back.

"You know, I was thinking that those claw prints, so clear and distinct...They were almost too easy to follow."

There was a loud, and I mean loud growl, and Sam pushed me behind him, Hailey screamed and a body fell out of the trees, it was Roy's...

Sam and I went to help Hailey up, "You okay?" Sam asked.

"His neck is broken." Dean informed us, "Run, run! Go, go, go, go, go!"

We started to run away from the Wendigo, I grabbed Ben's hand, since he was lagging behind, and we ran faster, until he tripped, Sam looked back at us, "Go with Dean, I got Ben." I told him, and he nodded.

I helped Ben up, we started running again,

Ben and I heard, Hailey scream from a distance.

"Hailey!" Ben shouted, as we ran over to them, but they were gone.

I picked up Dean's lighter fluid, and paper towel, and looked around for Sam and Dean.

"Sam! Dean!" I shouted.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked as we walked through the woods

"Roy pissed it off," I stopped and looked at him, "He shot at it, and I warned him not to...so this is what he get's for not listen to us."

We went back to walking until; Ben bent down, and picked something up, "They went this way!" He called back to me, I walked over to him, and squatted down, next to him, and he handed me a blue m&m.

"Well, I'll be damn," I chuckled, to myself, "Good thinking Dean."

We stood up again, and followed the trail of m&m's, as we got to the end I saw an old Mine Door that had a _Warning! Danger! Do not enter extremely toxic material._

I looked back at Ben, and shrugged, before going in, we walked down a dark tunnel, and I pulled out the flashlight on my phone, since Sam had the real one.

I heard growling, and I shut my phone off, and pushed Ben and I against the old rocky wall.

I peeked out from behind it, and saw the Wendigo.

Ben started to panic, and I immediately clamped my hand over his mouth, and shook my head at him, I grabbed his hand, and dragged him the opposite direction of the Wendigo, and took out my phone flashlight, when I knew we were somewhat safe.

Somehow we fell through the floors, and I rolled next to Ben, and groaned a little.

"Damn it, I seriously hate camping," I mumbled.

Ben freaked out, when he saw skeleton bones,

"It's alright," I reassured him.

I glanced around, and immediately stood up when I saw Sam and Dean hanging from the ceiling, with Hailey on the right of Dean.

"Sam! Dean!" I panicked "Wake up." I shook Dean, "Damn it," I swore under my breath, I lightly slapped Sammy, until he opened his eyes "Sammy?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He groaned, and I cut him loose, and went over to Dean,

"Dean, you gotta wake up, man." I said and shook him; he opened his eyes weakly, "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Ugh, yeah." I cut Dean down to, and sat him over by Sam.

"Are you two sure you're alright?" I asked looking between them.

"Yeah," They both answered in unison.

"Yeah, where is it?" Dean asked.

"It's up stairs somewhere, but it's away from here."

We followed Hailey, to where her brother Tommy was tied up, unconscious, and she started crying.

"Tommy," She cried, and set her palm on his cheek, and he jerked awake, making Hailey yelp, "Cut him down," She looked at me, and I cut him down, with the pocket knife I cut Sam and Dean down with. "It's okay, we're gonna get you home." She reassured Tommy,

"Check it out," Dean said from behind us, "Flare guns."

"Those will work," Sammy smirked, and I chuckled.

We helped Tommy down the tunnel, Ben and I came through, and we heard the Wendigo growl.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said,

"We'll never out run it," Hailey pointed out.

Dean glanced between Sam and I, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I sighed, and nodded, he was going to use himself as bait, so we can Tommy and the others out.

"Yeah, I think so."

The growling continued,

"Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Bekka, they're gonna get you out of here."

"What are you gonna do?" Hailey asked.

Dean winked at her, and I inwardly rolled my eyes at him.

"It's chow time, you freakin' bastard!" Dean shouted, as he went after the Wendigo, "Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I taste good!"

"Alright, come on. Hurry!" Sammy ordered, and I helped Hailey, and Ben with Tommy.

Another loud growl came from behind us, and Sam raised his flare gun.

"Get him out of here,"

"Sam, no, don't," I said shaking my head.

"Go, go!"

I let out an angry huff and them out of the cave.

I heard a loud growl, louder then, the others, and I turned around, before getting out myself.

"Sam!" I shouted scared.

"Come on, hurry, hurry! Go!" Sam said, and grabbed my arm, and we took off running, instead of running towards the exit like, Hailey, Ben, and Tommy did, Sam dragged us, to a dead end, "Get behind me," He said, and stood in front of me protectively.

The Wendigo came, and he stared at growled at us, before it roared, loudly.

"Hey!" Dean yelled from behind the Wendigo, the Wendigo turned around, and Dean it stomach, and it burst into flames.

"Not bad. Huh?" Dean asked, as I moved away from Sam, and I grinned.

Later on, Hailey called 911, and the police were talking to Ben and me.

"That's when it circled the campsite," Ben explained to the cops, "I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800, 900 pounds." He lied.

I nodded in agreement, with Ben, when the cops looked over at me.

The cops left us alone then and I turned towards Ben,

"You're not a pretty bad liar," I smirked, and he shrugged.

"Guess not, so you do this for a living?" He asked.

"Pretty much," I smirked.

"And...Uh...Thank You for helping us find Tommy, and kill whatever that thing was named."

"Wendigo," I reminded.

"Wendigo," He repeated, and we walked over to Sam, Dean, and Hailey.

"Let's go," Hailey said to Ben, and Ben nodded.

I smiled softly over at Ben, before getting into the back seat of Dean's car, and they got in the front,

"Man, I hate camping." Dean sighed,

"Me too," Sammy agreed.

"Me three," I sighed, and plugged in my headphones, and we took off, to do another hunting trip.


End file.
